


Потанцуй со мной

by batueka



Series: долгая ночь [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batueka/pseuds/batueka
Summary: Уолтер приезжает к Джесси после отказа вместе сходить в картинг. Вдохновлено музыкальными композициями Little Big - I'm OK; Diego Verdaguer - Mamá, Ven A Sentarte Aquí
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: долгая ночь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Потанцуй со мной

Въехав на придомовую территорию и заглушив мотор, Уолтер уже услышал доносящуюся из дома музыку, разливающуюся в ночном воздухе. Было уже достаточно поздно для того, чтобы соседи могли возмутиться происходящим, поэтому он с раздражением подумал, что придётся задать парню очередную трёпку. Хотя ехал ведь совсем с другими намерениями.

Выйдя из машины и подойдя к двери дома, мистер Уайт смог даже разобрать слова. Изнутри доносилась ритмичная музыка с низкими бомбящими нотами, и позитивное «I’m OK, I’m OK, I’m OK, I’m not alcoholic!». Вздохнув и закатив глаза, он постучал, и дверь тут же приоткрылась. Это подняло тревогу на новый уровень. Насколько же безалаберным может быть Джесси? Всё-таки ему не показалось, что мальчишка не в порядке. И эта его дурацкая просьба сходить вместе на картинг… Уже на этапе отказа Уолтер вдруг почувствовал, будто совершает ошибку, видя, как потухли голубые глаза партнёра. Но, в конце концов, что за детство. Они не друзья, они… Ох, Уолтер уже давно запутался в том, как точно следовало бы определять их отношения, хоть и включил Джесси в «семью» во время беседы с Марголисом. Парень был ему небезразличен, но, бога ради, насколько сложно взять себя в руки и хотя бы попытаться самостоятельно справляться со своими проблемами?

Но голос совести продолжал бубнить, поэтому после того, как Скайлер уложила малышку, а Уолтер-младший пошёл спать самостоятельно, мистер Уайт сгрёб ключи от машины, и поехал проверять, как обстоят дела.

\- Джесси? – во всём доме свет был потушен, поэтому он тут же споткнулся обо что-то в коридоре, и выругался. Темнота дезориентировала, а оглушительная музыка только усиливала этот эффект, и он уже мог предчувствовать приступ острой головной боли в ближайшее время. Нащупав проход в гостиную, в которой переливались всеми цветами радуги лампочки стереосистемы, и был хоть какой-то свет, падающий из окон, Уолтер на мгновенье застыл, представив себе зрелище обдолбавшегося Джесси, захлебнувшегося рвотой на диване. Мотнув головой, прогоняя фантазию, Уолтер прошёл в помещение, пытаясь выцепить в полутьме владельца дома. Без особой надежды на то, что его можно будет услышать в какофонии звуков, позвал снова. – Джесси, ты здесь?

\- О, мистер Уайт, вы чё здесь? – под пророческие слова песни «I’m drunk as fuck» Джесси появился из кухни, как чудовищное видение. Весь бледный и вообще едва стоящий на ногах, с бутылкой пива в безвольно повисшей вдоль туловища руке, Джесси привалился к стенке. Уолтеру не нужно было дополнительного освещения, и без пристального разглядывания зрачков можно было точно определить, что Джесси безнадёжно «высоко».

Внезапно Уолтер осознал, что раньше видел Джесси настолько обдолбанным только когда он был уже безнадёжно вырубленным, ну и… И в притоне после Джейн. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и чувство вины неожиданно придушило накативший гнев.

\- Джесси, что ты делаешь? – Уолтер подошёл к стереосистеме, решительно настроенный найти кнопку выключения, но Джесси, каким-то образом ещё способный к построению логических цепочек, разгадал его намерения, и кинулся наперерез, перекрывая дорогу. Теперь, когда тело мальчика частично преграждало динамики, ощущение музыки, вибрирующей сквозь всё тело, стало немного потише, и Уолтер мимолётом подумал, как странно, что звуковой поток не сносит тощего парня.

\- Не-не-не, не надо, мстр Уайт, я ща, чуть сбавлю, - и действительно, Джесси соизволил немного подкрутить ручку регуляции громкости с уровня «я плохо слышу свои мысли» до уровня возможности слышать друг друга при повышенном тоне, и снова развернулся к Уолтеру лицом, чудом удержав равновесие после разворота. – Добр пжаловать на мою вечеринку!

\- Вечеринку? – переспросил Уолтер, скептически оглядываясь по сторонам. – Маловато народа для этого, нет?

\- Да пшли они! Мне, типа, нахер никто не нужен. Мне и так норм! – икнув, Джесси допил пиво, задрав бутылку вверх дном и запрокинув голову. Уолтер мрачно наблюдал за движениями сглатывающего горла, сожалея о своём опрометчивом решении приехать.

\- Ладно, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Я тогда поеду. Не делай музыку так громко. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы соседи вызвали полицию.

Песня закончилась, радио-диджей пробормотал что-то ободряющее и призывающее поднять настроение, и предложил послушать что-нибудь более мелодичное в качестве эксперимента. Внезапно из динамиков полилась нежная лирическая музыка с исполнением на испанском языке.

\- Пдждите, мистер Уайт! – уронив допитую бутылку на пол, Джесси сделал пару шагов навстречу, и практически упал на грудь Уолтеру, уцепившись за карман его рубашки пальцами. Вскинув голову, он уставился в лицо мужчины, а потом на несколько секунд прикрыл веки, покачивая головой в такт мелодии. – Так красиво поёт, правда? Давайте потанцуем!

\- Давай что? – переспросил Уолтер, решивший, что ему совсем отбило слух за последние минуты.

\- Потанцуйте со мной, - цепкие пальцы сместились с передней стороны рубашки на плечи Уолтера.

\- Джесси, ты пьян, - взяв парня за запястья, Уолтер попытался отвести его руки от себя, но это оказалось не так-то просто, как можно было подумать. Обычно легко подавляемый физической силой мальчик вдруг упёрто отказывался отпускать.

\- Не, мистер Уайт. Я под кайфом, это другое, - упёрто сверля Уолтера глазами, Джесси продолжал настаивать. – Ну давайте, чё вы, всё равно уже приехали.

\- Но не для этого же! Перестань, что тебе сейчас нужно, так это спать лечь.

\- Вы меня ненавидите?

\- Это ещё откуда взялось?

\- Ну, вы типа избегаете меня, или что. Не хотите проводить время вместе. И орёте, что я всё не так делаю, постоянно, - неожиданно Джесси всхлипнул, и опустил голову, упираясь лбом в плечо мистера Уайта.

Перестав пытаться отодрать от себя руки мальчика, Уолтер вздохнул и обнял его, поглаживая по верхней части спины круговыми движениями.

\- С чего мне тебя ненавидеть, Джесси?

\- А то мало причин! Я шантажировал вас с Дж… Джейн. И мет ваш без разрешения варил. И фургон из-за меня нашли. И все эти проблемы с Фрингом тоже… Тоже из-за меня. Ну и я же наркоша конченный, в конце концов.

Музыка продолжала литься из динамиков, и Уолтер непроизвольно покачивался под её звучание, держа Джесси в руках.

\- Эй, эй, перестань. Это всё уже неважно. Я не ненавижу тебя.

\- Тогда потанцуй со мной.

Это было максимально нелепое требование, никаким образом, на взгляд Уолтера, не связанное с разговором, только что состоявшимся между ними. Но одна испанская мелодия сменилась другой, не менее красивой, а хватка Джесси не ослаблялась, и, вздохнув, Уолтер решил, что споры займут больше времени и вызовут больше ненужных эмоций.

Позволив одной руке спуститься ниже, чтобы она легла на талию мальчика, и начал несколько неловко переступать с ноги на ногу. Господи боже, да он со Скайлер даже на свадьбе почти не танцевал! Всегда чувствовал себя слишком неловким и деревянным для подобного. Да и Скай… Он любил эту женщину, но в некотором роде отношения с ней всегда были попыткой найти баланс между двумя одинаково сильными людьми, и танец их семейной жизни нельзя было назвать особо синхронным.

Джесси же сразу покорно расслабился, доверяясь его рукам, и прижавшись щекой к плечу, снова, как обычно, давая Уолтеру бесценное ощущение себя сильным, уверенным, контролирующим всё происходящее. Слегка оперев подбородок о макушку со встрёпанными мягкими волосами, Уолтер почувствовал, что тоже расслабляется, и движется более спокойно и комфортно. Краем сознания он улавливал отдельные слова песни, не будучи слишком силён в испанском, но разбираясь достаточно, чтобы определить слова о матери и прощении. Он почувствовал, как рубашка на плече становится мокрой, и прижал к себе мальчика сильнее.

\- Тшш, Джесси, всё хорошо.

\- Не оставляй меня.

\- Я никуда не денусь. Я с тобой.


End file.
